I Want You To
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: In which Lavi and Lenalee ponder avocadoes, kangaroos, comets and their feelings for each other. Lavi/Lenalee.


**Title:** I Want You To

**Synopsis:** In which Lavi and Lenalee ponder avocadoes, kangaroos, comets and their feelings for each other. Lavi/Lenalee.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: All I need to say here is that there's a reason that I don't write much comedy; it all comes out sounding like it's serious. Darn it. Review with some pointers?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, because if I did the player would play the bass clarinet, not the piano. XD

--

'Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to), I want you to. So make a move (make a move), cause I ain't got all night. I swear it's true, without you my heart is blue.'

-'(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To' by Weezer

--

"You know Lenalee, that praying mantises are the only insects that can turn their heads?" For a moment Lenalee stared at Lavi, somewhat in awe of the terrible conversation that the two of them were making, and also of how good Lavi looked even while making it. A nervous laugh came from Lavi as he continued. "And that the only fifteen letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is the word 'uncopyrightable'?"

Trying to fake a smile, Lenalee replied with a happy "Really?".

Encouraged by Lenalee's enthusiasm for his database of random and useless knowledge that he had collected during his years as a Bookman protégé, he continued with a wide somewhat self-conscious smile. "Also, avocados have more protein than any other fruit. Bet you didn't know that one."

"I didn't even know that avocados were even fruit." It was actually quite surprising to her that they were; she was no scientist or anything, but the few times that she had even encountered an avocado, she had always been under the impression that they were vegetables. "They always seemed so… green. Most fruits aren't green."

A soft chuckle came from the redhead. "That's a common misconception; many people think that avocadoes are vegetables. But the truth is that an avocado is considered to be in the berry family." For a moment he winced. "I'm really dull, aren't I?"

Smiling for real this time, Lenalee laughed. "No you aren't Lavi… You just have a lot of knowledge that you don't get much of a chance to share with anyone." For a moment she paused, looking at the ground below the table that she was sitting on. "It's okay, I'll listen to you. It's not like I have anything better to do right now." In truth, Lenalee had many things that she needed to do. From training, to getting paperwork ready for her next mission, to teaching Miranda a bit of fighting strategy, there were a ton of things that she needed to get done. But when Lavi had asked her if she'd like to spend a little time with him that evening, everything else was pushed to the side. There was so little time that she got to do what she really wanted to, and she felt that it was reasonable to let her self do what she wanted to do for one night.

Lavi stared at her for a moment, his good eye squinting at her. "You're lying, aren't you?" For a moment Lenalee panicked, and was about to find some way to defend herself, but the moment that she opened her mouth, Lavi laughed. "Don't worry about it; it's not like I'm going to tell on you. To be honest, I'm just glad that we're getting a little time together. You've been so preoccupied with that Allen kid lately."

It was true that lately Lenalee had been sort of occupied with Allen, but that was for her own reasons. He was a nice guy, but that wasn't the reason that she was spending so much time with him lately. "Lavi, I-"

Her words were cut off by Lavi, with another useless trivia fact. "You know that a full grown kangaroo can jump more than thirty feet?" Lenalee shook her head. "Once Bookman and I were travelling when I was younger and we ended up in Australia. Man, the first time that I saw a kangaroo it freaked the crap out of me. Then I tried to go up and pet it, but instead it kicked me and jumped over Bookman. I didn't quite pass out, but I was pretty close." Uncontrollable giggles left Lenalee's mouth. Lavi noticed that when she laughed her head bobbed up and down; it was endearing.

When Lenalee was done laughing, she spoke, a renegade chuckle falling through her lips. "I never knew that you were almost killed by a kangaroo before."

"Hey," Lavi said playfully punching Lenalee. They were sitting at a table in one of the libraries at the Order; Lavi's favorite to be precise. She was sitting ontop of one of the wooden tables and he was on a chair near her. The light from the nearby window fell to the back of her head and it almost made her look like she had some sort of halo. It made her almost look angelic. "That's not fair. I think I was eight at the time."

She laughed again. "By the time that I was eight, I was already fighting Akuma. You were getting beaten up by kangaroos."

"I wasn't getting beaten up. Only one rib got broken, and most humans have an extra rib anyway, so it didn't matter that much." One of his hands moved over to his ribs. There had been numerous times that they had been broken now; being an exorcist was pretty much signing up for broken ribs and fractured bones, but he remembered how badly it had hurt the first time that it had happened. "I was fine in a few weeks."

"I bet that Bookman was sort of irritated with you." Lenalee pondered. "He always seems to be irritated when stuff happens to you." Deep down both she and Lavi knew that it was because as much as the old geezer hated to admit it, he cared about Lavi, but his out word feelings towards the boy always seemed so negative.

It's was Lavi's turn to respond with a laugh. "That old guy!" He exclaimed in between chortles. "He didn't talk to me the entire time that I was injured." Before Lenalee could insert the kind and understanding remark that would be perfectly appropriate for the situation that she always had, Lavi continued. "Though I don't think that it was me that made him so angry; it was the fact that the damn kangaroo was able to jump over his head with a few centimeters to spare." Lenalee couldn't help but to chuckle along with that. "When pandas are born they're smaller than a mouse; Bookman just never got bigger than that, and to make things worse, once a human hits age thirty, they begin to shrink! The poor guy is forever doomed."

The two of them laughed for a moment, but when an image of the displeased face that Bookman would have if he overheard the two of them popped into Lavi's brain, his laughter was somewhat replaced with terror. There was something else in his actions that Lavi knew that Bookman would be displeased about as well, but he shoved that thought aside.

Outside the window the sun had gone down and the stars began to shine. Both of them had forgotten that time was going on around them; both were lost to the little world that the two of them had created in that library that night. Silently, Lenalee got off of the table and gravitated towards the window. Smiling, Lavi followed her.

"They're beautiful." Lenalee whispered.

In his mind Lavi could name each constellation that he saw; he knew their origins, who discovered them, what myths they were said to parallel, the contraversies around each one and etcetera. It was both the blessing and the curse of the Bookman; he would always know far too much.

A shooting star passed by them in the sky. While Lenalee shut her eyes and made a wish, Lavi spoke. "Did you know that a comet's tail always points away from the sun? And that some asteroids have smaller asteroids orbiting around them like-"

For the first time that night, Lavi was cut off, though, not by Lenalee's words, but by her lips. "Be quiet for just a moment." She whispered as she let him lose from her for the first time. "And kiss me."

Not one to argue, Lavi indulged her with just that, and didn't bother to tell her that as their lips met more than four hundred thousand parasites and two hundred and fifty bacteria were being exchanged between the two of them. He would wait until some other time to share that little fact; for the moment he just let his mind relax and the trivia fall out.

--

_Fin_


End file.
